I Will Always Be a Replacement
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: I looked at the bathroom door, hoping that Natsu or Gray or Erza would barge in and stop me or something, but that didn't happen. The wooden door just remained closed which made my heart break into million little pieces, why didn't they come? They just sit there in the guild with the youngest Strauss sister talking to her, taking missions with her, and people noticing her.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the blood coming out of the cuts into the bath water that I made sure was on the hottest it can be. I grabbed the razor blade that was on the side of the tub to make one cut that will make everything end.

I looked at the bathroom door, hoping that Natsu or Gray or Erza would barge in and stop me or something, but that didn't happen. The wooden door just remained closed which made my heart break into million little pieces, why didn't they come? They just sit there in the guild with the youngest Strauss sister talking to her, taking missions with her, and people notcing her. I will never say this but i'm jealous of her life, I want to be loved like her like I used to be before she came back.

I put the blade at my throat but before I put even a tinest cut I check the bathroom door one more time. I felt more tears come out when seeing no one barging in like usal. I looked at the note I left on the bathroom sink explaining why I would just kill myself off even though I seem like I have the life.

I slid the razor blade on my throat making sure it was deeper then all the cuts on her legs and arms. I felt the blood come out as I made the mark on my throat, it felt good when the blood came out especially when I felt the pain. I smiled a little as I started to drift to unconsciousness, "Goodbye world." I whispered. I looked at the door one more time still hoping they would come but they didn't.

I'll soon be in heaven with my mom and dad and soon i don't have to fake emotions and soon I don't have to feel like a replacement. I felt one last tear fall in the blood filled bathtub as I went into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but I just wanted to write this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A reviewer named Ikutolovesme said that I should make something about how everyone reacted so I typed this up. Anyways lets begin.  
**

* * *

Everyone at the guild was laughing,fighting,and celebrating about Lisanna and Natsu getting together. Natsu looked around hoping he would see Lucy walk up to him and congratulate him but the blonde celestial mage didn't come up to him because she wasn't there. Natsu excused himself and ran out of the guild to see Lucy and tell her about him and Lisanna getting together.

When Natsu got in front of the building he did what he did all the time and climb through the window but Lisanna told him not to do that because they were dating. Natsu knocked on Lucy's front door but got no answer so he tried again and again and finally he just kicked the door down. Natsu started to smell a scent that he never liked and it was blood. Natsu started to sniff around but he end up hitting his face on the door to the bathroom.

Natsu got up and open the door to the bathroom slowly so he didn't have to get kick in the face for walking in on Lucy again. Natsu eyes widen at the scene in front of him, "Lucy?" Natsu whispered as he started to walk slowly to her expecting a surprise from Lucy to scare him. "Lucy?" Natsu voice got louder every time he talked since she might of not heard him walk in. "LUCY!" Natsu yelled as he ran aside the bathtub.

"Lucy! Please! Come on please this isn't a very funny trick!" Natsu yelled as he started to shake Lucy so she can wake up. Natsu looked at her body noticing all the little cuts on her arms and leg but there was one huge, deep cut on her throat. Natsu stood up and backed away, "Shes really dead." He whispered. He started to run out of the apartment so he can go to the guild and get Wendy and try to revive her.

Natsu ran into the guild and yelled, "Wendy! Lucy needs help!" Everyone froze and looked at the fire mage. Wendy walked infront and nodded, "Okay bring me to her." Natsu started to run to Lucy's house with Wendy,Gray,Lisanna,Levy, and Erza following. Natsu led them to the bathroom so they can have a look at the scene.

Wendy ran to her right away and started to check if she had a pulse but she found none, "Natsu, i'm sorry to say but Lucy is dead." Wendy whispered. Natsu fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands, "No this isn't possible." Natsu whispered.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" He yelled. Natsu grabbed Lucy hand, "You told me that you would always be with me and y-you would NEVER leave like Igneel did you promise but you y-ou...why?" Natsu couldn't think of any reasons Lucy could of done this because wasn't she living a life she wanted to live, didn't she say she loved us very much?

"I found a note on the sink everyone." Erza said as she lifted the note up to where everyone can see it. Erza knew everyone wanted her to read it outloud even if no one was saying anything.

_"When someone's doll breaks, you get a new one to replace it so when the old doll gets fix you throw away the new one and go back to your new one. This is how I felt when Lisanna came back like a doll that got replace. When I first met Lisanna I thought she kinda reminded of me but I ignored that thought until you guys started to ignore me and finally reiatly hit me and I figured out why you liked me so much it's because I was a replacement until Lisanna came back. I just want you guys to know I loved you all and I wrote this note to say goodbye and why I did this._  
_Love always,_  
_Lucy_"

* * *

Everyone in the guild looked at the grave of Lucy Heartphilla. Lucy never knew how much of a impact she made on all of them and she will never know but everyone knew she was happy with her father and mother in heaven.

"Lucy, i'm sorry that I took everything to you but I didn't mean it and if you can hear me now please forgive me." Lisanna said to the grave. Everyone had a chance to say something about their guild mate so Lisanna went first.

"Lucy, I loved you as a little sister and if I had a chance I would turn back time and make sure I made all the time for you." Erza put Lucy's favorite flowers on her grave and walked back to the group.

"Lucy-san, i'm so sorry and like Erza-san I loved you as a big sister and i'm sorry that I couldn't save you in time." Wendy whispred to the grave as she place a locket that Lucy gave her, it had a picture of her and Wendy.

Gray just place flowers on the grave and walked away, he knew he didn't deserve to say anything to Lucy because how he treated her.

"Lucy, i'm sorry I should have realize this sooner but I love you." Natsu whispered as he place flowers on the grave.

When everyone finish saying something about Lucy they all left so they didn't have to imagine her dead body in the ground. What they didn't notice was Lucy sitting on a tree with Mavis and Layla next to her.

"See they cared a lot for you Lucy." Layla said to her daughter. Lucy nodded and looked at the ground, "Was I stupid for killing myself?" Lucy ask. Mavis put a hand on Lucy's, "No because it was your choice no one elses." Mavis looked at the young girl.

Lucy nodded and just looked at the grave, 'I love you too everyone.'

* * *

**A/N:Yeah I know the ending seemed like I was going a little fast but I wrote it at least.**


End file.
